


Lights

by Artist_Kun



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Soulmates, Soulmates AU, boschluz, rare pairs, wamity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artist_Kun/pseuds/Artist_Kun
Summary: Boscha had been crushing on Luz for a while. Grom is coming up and she was shocked that Luz had asked her to be her date for Grom. Amity also has feelings for Luz and Boscha knows about this. What will happen between them when Amity finds out that Boscha and Luz were meant to be?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Willow, Boscha/Luz Noceda
Comments: 10
Kudos: 104





	Lights

"She's right there, Boscha! I'm so nervous. What if she doesn’t accept my offer? What if she judges me for being… gay?!"

"I still think you can do better." 

Boscha couldn't help but blush when she's looking at the direction to where the human is. She was talking to her friends and seems to be enjoying the conversation. She hates the fact that Luz was attractive and fun to hang with. 

She despises the human but now… there’s something about Luz Noceda that made Boscha feel so different. Lately, she’s been developing feelings for Luz because of her goofy personality and how she thinks positively even when they were in danger. 

Yesterday, she had messed up her potion and Luz avoided her work just to help Boscha with hers. She got scolded by the teacher but it was worth it and Boscha had appreciated it.

"We've been over this. What did we talk about?" 

"I know. You and the human are friends and you also wanted to ask her to attend to Grom because you think it will be the perfect moment for you to confess your feelings.” Boscha said as she opens her scroll to check out her Penstragram account but she secretly taking photos of Luz with a lot of great angles.

She just couldn’t help it. The human looks so… beautiful, she could get lost into the human’s pretty hazel eyes, she felt the urge to protect that dopey smile the human has right now. Boscha would do anything to protect her. 

“I mean, there are a lot of people here and yet you chose her?” She asked and hopefully, she would also have a chance on asking the human out before Amity.

“Okay. I’m going to do it! I’ll just walk up there and ask her out!” Amity shouted and nervously walks over to Luz. 

“Good luck or whatever! I still think you deserve a better partner!” Boscha answered as she watches her best friend. Deep inside, she was starting to get jealous. 

Every step Amity makes, it just made Boscha furious. She was glaring daggers towards Amity, who seems to be hesitating to even call out Luz’s name. She didn’t want to let the whole school knows she has feelings for that loser, her reputation would go down and everyone would spread false information about her. She didn’t want to end up a loser like Willow and Agustus. Boscha was hoping that Luz would decline Amity’s offer so she could have a chance. 

Before Amity could even open her mouth, the school bell screamed so loud to indicated that classes were about to start. Boscha smiled because she knew that she had the same class as Luz today. Amity sighed in defeat and decided to try her luck next time or maybe when Luz is alone.

Luz waves at Willow and Gus before walking towards Boscha’s direction since both of them have the same class together. This made Boscha panic, her crush was walking towards her and looking happy as ever. SHE DIDN’T KNOW WHAT TO DO OR WHAT TO SAY TO THE HUMAN!

**NO NEED TO PANIC! JUST ACT MATURE AND LADYLIKE! JUST SAY SOMETHING MEANINGFUL!**

“Sup, nerd?” Boscha scoffed and looks away to avoid Luz’s gaze but her third eye remained in place at looking at the human.

**NAILED IT! YOU HAVE OUTDONE YOURSELF AGAIN, BOSCHA!**

“Hey, Bosch. You ready to go to class?” Luz smiled and Boscha couldn’t help but blush red.

“Not like I have a choice. Try to keep up this time, human.”The three-eyed witch answered and started walking to her class along with Luz.

“You know I have a na-“

“And did I stutter?” 

“Nope!”

Boscha secretly smiled as she playfully bumps Luz’s hips. Luz giggled and does the same before they entered the classroom together. Both of them were partners in there so they had to sit next to each other. Luz pulls out the stuff she needs for the class from her bag and waits patiently for the teacher. 

Boscha, on the other hand, was planning on asking Luz.No one had asked her yet to the dance and this is the 4th day no one had dared to ask her, not like she would accept it anyway. She secretly steals a glance at the human and she would smile a bit because of how pretty she is. Her eyes winded in realization when she remembered that she didn’t properly thank Luz for abandoning her work to help her.

“Human, I didn’t properly thank you for helping me the other day. I’m sorry for snapping at you either. It was very mean of me.” Boscha said in a sad tone and Luz gave her a reassuring cute smile.

“It’s okay, Boscha. I’m glad that you’re slowly accepting me as a friend. No matter how long it takes, I’ll be waiting patiently, even if it’s a hundred years!” 

The witch couldn’t help but smile happily towards her crush. Luz was a patient person when it comes to friendship and she was happy for it.

“Say… did someone already asked you to the dance?” This caught Boscha off guard. Luz was asking her… HER CRUSH WAS WONDERING IF SOMEONE HAD ASKED HER TO GROM! At this point, she doesn’t know what to say anymore. She nervously looks away and tried to hide her blush away from the human.

“That’s none of your business, human,” Boscha said in a cold tone and hopefully, she had hidden her nervousness tone. Luz felt her heart crushed into pieces and looks at her paper in sadness.

“Oh. I was wondering if… you’ll be my date in the dance but I guess-“

“You better pick me up at my house at exactly 5. Don’t be late, Luz.” Boscha quickly answered and this made Luz shock and happy at the same time. Shappy is the word that’s inside Luz’s mind right now.

“Coolio- I MEAN LIT! YES! PICK YOU UP AT 5!” Luz said while panicking and Boscha couldn’t help but giggle. 

**Idiot… my idiot…**

Both of them were happy that they’re going to Grom together. Boscha felt so happy that her crush had asked her out, while Luz was thinking about what to wear for tonight so she could impress her partner. Their thoughts were interrupted when the Potion Track professor had entered and started teaching for the day. 

Good thing they were partners for the rest of the semester, Boscha took this opportunity to enjoy the human’s company. Hope Amity doesn’t know that she also has a crush on Luz. She may be mean to everyone but she cares about her friends.

* * *

Amity Blight sighed dreamily as she was watching Luz eating with Willow and Gus. The human seems happy for some reason and Amity could notice that she would look at someone and wave at them as she blushes. Something had hit Amity’s mind there were 2 possibilities. One, she has a crush on someone and two, someone already asked her out on a date. 

“Luz seems to be happier than usual.” Skara pointed out and perfect timing when Luz had looked towards their direction. Boscha smiled a bit which made Luz blush and shyly look away from her. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. She’s always happy.” Boscha said as she rolls her eyes, pretending to be annoyed at the topic.

Amity took notice at Boscha’s behavior and she could see that her friend had this dreamy look in her face. She simply shrugs it off and looks at Luz again with a smile on her face. Whenever she looks at her crush, it’s like the two of them are the only ones who exist in the Boiling Isles. 

She then decided…. It was time to ask Luz out. She quickly stood up and looked at Boscha with determination written on her face.

“This is it, Boscha. I’m going to ask her out! I’m nervous but I’m sure she’ll say yes!” Amity with full of excitement and this made Boscha sweat from nervousness.

“O-Oh! Right, go get her! Yep! She didn’t ask someone out!” Boscha began to ramble a lot which concerned Amity and Skara. 

Every step her best friend takes made her nervous. She couldn’t tell Amity, she just…could not tell her. Both of them had feelings for the same human girl and right now, Boscha didn’t want to see her best friend sad when she soon finds out that Luz had asked her out to the dance. 

“I still need an explanation as to why you’re thumb disappeared! I THOUGHT HUMANS COULDN’T DO MAGIC!” Gus shouted and his friends couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Relax, Gus. I’ll teach you when I have the time. You know we have classes together?” Luz giggled and Amity couldn’t stop her heart from beating fast. Eventually, she was noticed by Willow.

“Oh. Hi, Amity.” That’s the only response Willow could ever think before she avoided Amity. The top student looks down in guilt, she couldn’t blame her former friend. 

“Hey, Amity!” Luz greeted and Amity had finally remembered why she came here in the first place. She quickly fixes her posture before she politely smiled at Luz.

“Hi, Luz.” Amity shyly replied while twirling her hair. Willow noticed it and knew what was going on. Gus was just…. He was just sitting there.

“Did I forget about the secret meeting again? I am so sorry, I had to help Eda at her stand-“

“N-NO! IT’S FI-INE!” Her crush jolted in surprise from the sudden outburst and this made her blush red from embarrassment. Amity shakes her head and sighed to calm herself down as she fixes her posture again.

“I’m here to a-ask you something important.” Now this made Luz curious. Amity looked like she wanted to get something out of her system. 

**It’s now or never. You can do this, Amity Blight!**

“Si-Sin-Since Grom is to-tonight… I was think-thinking i-if um… if um…. Uhhhhhh….” Amity could see her own hands shaking and she couldn’t look at Luz. She was too embarrassed. 

Luz patiently waited for Amity to finish her sentence. She took the time to study Amity’s gestures. It seems so familiar to her somehow. Like when someone is nervous about asking someone out. 

“I-If you wa-want to be my partner for the dan-dance ton-tonight?” Amity quietly asked and sighed deeply. She finally got the question out of her system. Now the scariest part… is the answer. 

“O-Oh! Wow… HAHAHAHAHA! SUGAR HONEY ICE TEA!” Luz shouted while she nervously looked away from everyone’s gaze.

From afar, Boscha could tell that Luz was having a hard time processing what Amity had said. She was getting worried about how Luz would answer and hope that she would let Amity fall gently.

“Am-Amity, I’m flattered… but.” Oh no. Amity didn’t like where this is going.

“But I already asked someone out. I have a date tonight, but you can join us!” Luz said with hope in her voice. Willow nervously looked at Amity and saw that she was upset. 

Luz had rejected her, it was over. She didn’t have a chance. Someone already had stolen her crush’s heart. She was too late, but she can’t show weakness. She looks at Luz with a sad smile on her face before turning around to go back to her friends.

“O-Oh! It’s okay, Luz. I-I’ll just… see you at the dance tonight.” 

With that, Amity left and Willow couldn’t help but feel bad for the top student. She wanted to comfort her but her body was hesitating, so she just watched with a worried expression on her face.

“Dang! I feel bad for Amity now.” Gus blurted out and noticed that Luz looked guilty and sad. 

“You okay?” He asked and Luz turns to face her best friend.

“I feel so bad for rejecting Amity. I did say that she can join me and Boscha to Grom, so why is she looked sad?” 

“Luz, rephrase that sentence. Why do you think she would look sad?” Willow asked and Luz got confused about what Willow had meant.

“Because I told her that I already asked someone out?” Luz answered which made Willow sigh and give up. Her best friend is too oblivious when it comes to romance, even though she loves this genre. 

“You are so stupid,” Willow said and Gus nods in agreement.

* * *

Luz Noceda was looking at herself in the mirror for the hundredth time for the past 5 minutes. She wanted to look good and dashing since she is Boscha’s date for Grom. She was making sure that her hair wasn’t a mess. King was a sweetie when he told Luz that he wanted to style her hair.

“Hey, Boscha,” Luz said as she does her signature finger guns before she cringes at herself for doing that.

“No, that’s too dorky.” Luz sighed and tried again.

“Howdy, beautiful- no that won’t work!” She fixes her posture and pushes back her hair so she could act cool.

“Wassup, good looking?” Luz asked with a cool smile on her face before she had given up.

“Why is it so hard to just say hello to Boscha?” She asked herself before she had looked at her reflection again. She started to blush at the thought of Boscha wearing a princess dress and herself being her prince for the dance. 

Dancing under the moonlight while everyone is standing on the side, watching them being happy together like they were in a fairy tale. Sadly, this is the Boiling Isles. 

“Luz!” 

She jolted in surprise when her mentor was calling her outside the bathroom. She had forgotten she was in the bathroom. Luz fixes her coat and hair before leaving the bathroom. She opens the door to see Eda, smiling at her.

“Hey, kid. Took ya long enough. Were you trying to come up with a pose as you say hello to your date?”

“How did you know?”

“I did the same thing with your mom.”

“Oh right, you were her partner at prom.”

“She looks so dazzling in her fluffy looking dress,” Eda said as she starts getting swoony from the memory of her dance with Camilia. 

“Eda, you’re getting swoony again,” Luz said and the owl lady had snapped out of her thoughts before she could focus on her student going to Grom. 

“Sorry. Anyways, just be yourself. You don’t need to be cool just so you can impress your girl, being yourself would make her happy. Trust me, Luz, your mom had told me that when I had also embarrassed myself by just saying hello to her.”

“Did you do the finger guns?”

“I did the finger guns but enough about me. I promise Camilia that I’ll be taking photos of your first Grom. Now let’s go to the living room and take pictures before I visit her again.” 

Luz nods her head and followed Eda. Not a minute later, Luz was smiling at the camera while Eda was taking pictures, pretty sure the owl lady had taken 20 pictures by now. After that, Eda had given her student Owlbert as her transportation. 

“Have the best night of your life, Luz. Treat your lady right and be back after the event is done.” 

“I will, Eda. Where’s King by the way?”

“He’s taking a nap right now. Off ya go, kid.” With that, Luz opened the door and hopes on Owlbert.

“Let’s go, buddy!” The staff began to levitate and fly to the air.

_Meanwhile…_

Boscha was fixing her make up with the help of her mother. Her mom was the only one who knew that she had a crush on Luz. Her father would be devastated when he finds out that she wasn’t a straight girl. 

“I’m afraid that dad will find out who my date is.” 

“He is busy watching that boring soup opera in the crystal ball right now.” 

“I forgot about that. I’m so nervous, what if I embarrass myself in front of her? I will look like a joke in front of everyone.” Boscha began to imagine the possible consequences that can happen once she makes one wrong move. What would Luz think of her?

“Dear, that won’t happen. You’re overthinking things. I’m sure it won’t happen to you.” Her mother said as she had finished her hair. 

“You look so beautiful, sweetie.” Boscha smiled and turns around to hug her mother.

“Thank you!” Both of them giggled before they broke off the hug. Her mother stood up and took a picture of her daughter before leaving her room.

Boscha looked at the mirror and examines herself. Her mother did a wonderful job and all she needs to do now is waiting for her date. She looks at her clock to see that it was 5 pm.

“Where is that human?” She asked herself in annoyance and suddenly she saw in the corner of her eye, a figure was outside. 

She stood up and turns to her side where her balcony is, she could not quite see who it was so she decided to go outside. As she opened her balcony doors, her eyes glimmered at the sight of Luz Noceda, standing on the staff with flowers on her hand. She had a nervous smile on her face.

“Here, I got you roses that I one hundred percent did not steal this from someone’s garden on the way here.” Boscha focused her attention on the flowers and couldn’t help but crack a giggle. Luz did not fail to make her feel happy and she likes her for that. 

“Thank you for the flowers, Luz.” The human smiled as she watched her date carefully took the flowers from her hands and smells the roses. Boscha looked beautiful in her pink dress right now. 

“You look so beautiful, _mi princesa_.” Luz said as she held Boscha’s hand and kisses it, which made the witch blush.

_“Mi princesa?”_

“Oh! Sorry, I forgot that you don’t know spani-“

“I love the sound of that.” Boscha smiled and Luz felt so happy. Her date went back inside her room so she could put the flowers on a vase. After a couple of seconds, Boscha came back and Luz was already riding the staff. The human held out her hand with a smile on her face.

“Let’s go.” Boscha slowly accepted her date’s offer and got behind her. She wraps her arms around Luz before they took off.


End file.
